In the following description, the terms “proximal” and “distal” are considered with reference to the direction in which the product is injected.
It is customary to perform an intradermal injection using a traditional syringe, the needle being inserted at a direction forming a slight angle with the skin.
These traditional syringes do not guarantee complete reliability of the injection, nor complete safety against the risk of accidental needlestick injuries which can occur after the injection.
In order to reduce these risks to a minimum, it is important to limit the freedom of action of the end user of such injection devices.
The invention aims to overcome this fundamental problem.
The object of the invention is therefore to make available a device which guarantees complete reliability of the injection and complete safety against the risk of accidental needlestick injuries, by means of limiting the actions of the end user to a minimum.